


Air

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: A gift to Ladygrange in answer to  ‘Condition’. In which I try and likely fail but hopefully become closer to saying something of unsayable things about windows, inadequacy, and tenderness.





	Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343523) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Nine miles high Jimmy surveys his dominion. He has never felt so lonely. Is it so improbable that he could step out upon the wind - walk away?

Fame is transmogrification. He did not ask to be Ariel, John did not ask to be Caliban. When John holds him Jimmy feels insubstantial, feels their shared bondage to a fickle master growing inescapable, making them strangers to each other. Jimmy feels he might slip through John’s hands like smoke.

‘_If I fall are you still strong enough to catch me?’ _

Silently in the dark John has heard him. Anchors him, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and setting the same time as ‘condition’ based in the time Jimmy Page reports he climbed out onto an air conditioning unit 9 stories up, while feeling invincible (in one of his interviews with Brad Tolinski collected in ‘Light and Shade - conversations with Jimmy Page’)


End file.
